An Angel's Twins
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: Harry Potter had a long lost twin sister that he didn't know about, and he didn't get to meet her until his fourth year at Hogwarts. Who found her and what happens when the twins are finally reunited? Harry & Snape are going to have to learn to get along
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and I never will, I'm just writing about it for the fun of it.**

An Angel's Twins

It had been a carefully guarded secret for years, until Harry's eleventh birthday. Petunia had finally gotten sick of staying quiet. She yelled and screamed at the wizards, making demands to know what happened to her nephew's twin sister. Many, in what was called the Order of the Phoenix, had been shocked and surprised to hear that Harry Potter had a twin, let alone a twin sister. Petunia was sick of the lies, she wanted her niece to be returned to her family or else Harry would not be going to Hogwarts at all. Vernon Dursley had been about to contradict his wife, but one look at his royally pissed off wife was enough to silence the walrus of a man.

"I mean it, you fools," Petunia had snapped. "I want the girl in my custody or Harry will be going to a different wizarding school."

"Now, Mrs. Dursley, please be reasonable." Headmaster Dumbledore said in what he had believed to be a soothing voice.

"No, you old fool, I will NOT be reasonable." Petunia snarled. "This is my nephew's twin sister we are talking about, a little girl I have not seen since the day she was born. She is my niece and I demand that she be returned to her family, and until she is there is no way that I am going to be reasonable with you, Dumbledore."

"How dare ye talk to the Headmaster like that!" Hagrid howled.

"Hagrid, that is enough." Dumbledore sighed. "Mrs. Dursley has every reason to be upset with us."

"Wait a minute." A tiny voice spoke up for the first time. "I have a sister, a twin sister?"

Petunia's scowl softened at the voice of her nephew. "Harry, please come here." Harry went to his aunt slowly. "Yes, sweetie, you have a sister. I'm sorry, but we thought that it would be best not to tell you until you were older."

"Stop!" Harry cried. "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" He exclaimed. "You hate me, all of you do! Just because these strangers are here doesn't mean you need to start pretending that you actually care about me!"

"Excuse me?" The cold, yet silky voice of Severus Snape cut in. "What is the boy going on about?" He demanded.

"Nothing! The boy is just trying to cause trouble." Vernon snarled while looking at Harry in fury and disgust, who flinched at the look he was receiving from his uncle.

"Vernon, shut up!" Petunia hissed. That was it, she had finally had it. "I am so sick and tired of the way that you have been treating Harry! It either ends now or you are leaving and never stepping anywhere near my nephew. Do you hear me? I will not allow you to hurt him or lay a hand on him anymore. At this time he is all that I have left of my sister unless these idiots give me my niece. I will not let you get in the way of me taking care of Harry any longer, you giant walrus!" She all but yelled. "And I most certainly will not be your punching bag ever again either! Stay away from Harry, Dudley, and me. Get out, get out right now!"

"How dare you!" Vernon yelled. "After everything I did for you all of these years, you bitch!." He rounded on Harry. "You! You freak, this is all your fault! You're turning my own wife against me. You won't get away with it, you freak of a boy."

To say that the wizards in the room were shocked by that rant would be a vast understatement. Severus stepped forward and over to Petunia as Vernon attempted to advance on her and Harry. Severus looked at the woman he had known since childhood with critical eyes. He then stepped in front of Petunia, who had Harry hiding behind her.

"I would not do that if I were you, Dursley." Severus said in a deadly whisper. The Order members in the house took a step back at the look on the potions master's face and the barely hidden anger and disgust there.

"You can't stop me from doing anything in my own home." Vernon thundered. "You're just a freak just like that boy and his freaky parents! This is my house and I can do what I want in it."

"We shall have to see about that, now won't we, muggle?" Severus said coldly. He drew his wand and advanced toward the whale of a man.

"Severus, wait!" Petunia tried. "There has to be another way! You wouldn't kill him in from of an eleven year old, would you? Especially considering that the child I am talking about is Lily's son." She paused when she knew she has the attention of the potions master. "She would not want you to do something like that in from of her child." It was soft plea.

"And what would you have me do instead, Tuney?" Severus snarled. "Allow this filth to continue to abuse both you and the boy?" He demanded coldly.

"Lily's boy." Petunia stated quietly. "Lily wouldn't want this for you."

"Do not speak of her to me, Tuney!" Was the cold reply as Snape turned on his heel and stalked toward her. "You had better protect her boy from now on, Petunia, or there shall be hell to pay."

"Severus….." Petunia started, but trailed off.

"In exchange for protecting Lily's boy, Petunia, I will search for the girl for you. If I find her I will return her to you." With that said he turned to the headmaster. "I'll leave Dursley for you and the Order to deal with, Headmaster." Severus Snape then stalked out of the house.

Vernon Dursley was removed from Private Drive that day and was place in a wizarding prison for muggles who had committed crimes against a wizard or witch. Years had passed, with Snape being cold and indifferent to Harry Potter, but he kept his promise to search for the missing Potter twin. It wasn't until a fortnight into the summer after Harry's third year at Hogwarts that the missing child was found. Severus was in Godric's Hollow when he came upon a situation much like the one from the eleventh birthday of Harry Potter.

"Come on, girl!" A man yelled in a small park in Godric's Hollow. "Get your lazy ass moving or you'll get it!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Was the soft answer from a red haired teen.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, you little bitch!" The man grabbed the teen's arm and dragged her into a near by house. "I'll teach you to try to run away, and it will be a lesson that you'll never forget. And if you even think about trying to use magic to try to stop me then I will not hesitate to kill you, pretty little thing or not."

It was those few threats thrown at the teenage girl that melted part of Snape's cold heart. There was something about that girl that had seemed familiar. Something that reminded him of Lily and her son. It had been almost three years since he made his promise to Petunia, but he continued to search in what would seem to be in vain. Pushing that thought aside, Severus made his way toward the house that the young girl had been dragged into. The whole interaction between her and her guardian seemed off, well, more like abusive.

Severus's thoughts of the interaction being abusive had been accurate. As he got close to the house he could hear faint screaming coming from inside. Severus also heard a little bit of yelling as well as the screams of pain. It reminded him too much of his day as a death eater before he had turned to Dumbledore to become his spy. But that was neither her nor now. Right now there was a teenage girl who needed his help. And boy, was he ever in for a shock!

TBC……

A/N: This is just a note to those who have been reading my other fic, True Nature. I just wanted you guys to know that I am still alive and I am hoping that I can get back to my other fic soon. The last few months have been hard with college. That, and for the last few months there has been some things in my fic True Nature that had been hitting to close to home for me to be to able to write anything for it. But I'm back now and I think that I can handle writing about the subjects in True Nature and I think that I will be able to update it within the next few weeks. For those of you who have not read my other fic then please disregard the first part of this note. So, what do you guys think of this so far? Should I continue it or scrap it? I'd really like to know what everyone thinks about this because I haven't written anything for fun since back in October. So please, review and let me know what you think. This was just a spur of the moment idea, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: This is mostly an A/U fic. Most of the things that happened in books 1-5 will be the same with a few changes where I feel like changing things. I have no clue who I am going to pair Harry up with, but I am open to suggestions. This fic is mostly going to revolve around the Potter twins since they will become known as 'An Angel's Twins', which refers to Lily and her two children, but that will become more clear with time. I'm mostly going to be doing this fic for my enjoyment, so if anyone does not like the way I'm going to go with this than feel free to not read it. With that said, I would also like to say that I do not mind if someone wants to be a critic about this fic as long as they are not trying to be nasty or trying to flame me.

Severus quietly spelled the door to the house open when he got to it minutes after the girl had been dragged in there. He entered the house quietly and instantly heard the teenage girl not only screaming, but pleading with the adult who had dragged her off some where in the house.

"Please, sir, stop!" The girl's voice was coming from where the basement would be. "I'm sorry, I promise that I'll behave and do better. I'll never try to run away, I swear. Please, please stop!" It was obvious from her tone that she was sobbing as well as being tortured.

"I don't think so, you little whore." The man yelled. "It seems that I need to remind you of your place and your lessons. You would make a good little slave for the Dark Lord once he returns."

Severus's blood ran cold at hearing that being said to the poor girl. At least the girl didn't respond to that, it would have made things worse for her. Severus was feeling very frustrated ten minutes later when he finally found the door that led down into the basement. Having to listen to the teen's screams and sobbing was heart wrenching, even to someone like Severus who had believed for years that he no longer had a heart.

By the time that Severus was finally able to take down the wards on the basement door he was beyond furious because it had wasted even more precious time, which meant that the girl was going through more torture. It had taken Severus between twenty and thirty minutes to dismantle the wards on the blasted door. He was snarling silently to himself, now he knew why he was a potions master and not a bloody curse breaker.

By the time that Severus finally opened the door to the basement the screams and sobbing had lessened. Severus was worried about what he would see when he reached the basement, but refused to let his mind dwell on it because the teenager needed help as soon as possible. And Severus had every intention of helping the girl. Half way down the stairs it was clear that the sobbing and screaming had turned into whimpering.

Severus had to force what little emotions he had away, otherwise he would be of no use or help to the girl by the time he reached her. Severus could feel that time was running out for this mystery girl and the thought of that made him angry. That also made it a struggle to keep his instincts under control, but he forced his instincts away so that he would be able to at least think properly.

Severus had made it to the bottom of the basement stairs in under a minute. Severus took a few moments to take a quick look around the rather large basement. The basement had been sectioned off in many areas in order to form rooms. Severus scowled darkly; it looked like he was going to have to use some of his instincts after all if he wanted to find the girl before her captor decided that he was going to kill her.

After a few seconds Severus's senses flared out to scan the area. All at once too many different smells assaulted his sensitive nose, telling him exactly what had been transpiring while he had been trying to gain access to this prison like hell hole. With that knowledge, Severus had to fight down not only his anger, but nausea as well. He could now also tell for sure that time was quickly running out for the teen. Severus also vaguely noticed that there was also another scent that he could not completely identify, so he pushed it to the back of his mind to ponder later.

Severus began to follow his senses and nose as quickly and as quietly as he could. He knew that he could not waste any more time. Time was quickly becoming precious when it came to this mystery girl. Severus refused to let the poor girl die like this, it wouldn't be right for him to just turn around and pretend that there wasn't someone who needed his help. He knew that he could help her and because of that he refused to let that girl die if he could prevent it in some way. With his newfound determination, Severus rushed in the direction that he could sense where the girl was.

It didn't take Severus long to find the teen and her captor. When Severus did find them he had to struggle with himself in order to stay in control of his emotions and magic. As Severus took a quiet breath, he realized that neither occupant of the basement had noticed his entrance in the prison like cell. That gave Severus more of an advantage since the other male in the room would not be able to retaliate when Severus made his move. Without a second thought, Severus had flicked his wand and the girl's torturer was bound, gagged, and unconscious. Severus smirked briefly in satisfaction, and then he rushed to the teenager's side to see how much damage had been done.

Severus sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't think that the damage would be quite as bad as it really was. As it was, the girl was lucky that she was still alive with the amount of wounds she had on her naked form and from the amount of blood that she had lost. Severus was at a loss at what he should do. He wasn't really sure if he would be able to save the young teen after all. It was to his great surprise that the girl weakly opened her eyes and lifted a shaky hand toward the potions master.

"Please." Her voice was very soft, so soft that Severus had barely heard her. "Please, help me…." She gave a small gasp. "If you can."

"Shh." Severus soothed as he took her shaky hand. He was thinking very hard about what he could try to do to help her. "Save your strength. Everything is going to be okay." Even though he said it gently, he knew that there was a good possibility that the girl would not survive for very much longer. There was some part of him that did not want to let this girl go or to let her die. There had to be something that he could do, anything at all would do.

A/N 2: Hehe, sorry about leaving you guys hanging like this, but this seemed like a good place to leave off. Who could this mystery girl be? Is there something that Severus can do to save her life? Or is she going to die despite all of Severus's efforts to save her? You'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Just as the girl was about to lose consciousness was when Severus realized that there **was** something that he could do to save this young life. He didn't really like the idea, but he felt like he had no other option left to him. The only thing left for him to do was to see how strong this girl's will to live is, but there wasn't much time left. If he was going to do anything, then he had to act quickly, otherwise all of his efforts would be in vain.

"Tell me, _ma petite_," Severus began to murmur softly. "Do you wish to live?" He needed to know; to be sure that what he was thinking would be the right thing to do. "By any means necessary?"

The girl's eyelashes fluttered a few times before she was able to open her eyes again and look at Severus. "Ye…yes." Was her weak reply. "P... please, if… if you can… do some….thing, then please… do it."

Severus sighed. "Are you sure?" He demanded softly. "Right now I know of only one way to save you life, but if I do it then our lives will be tied together forever. Can you accept that, little one?" If he was indeed going to do this, then he would have her consent. "Your life will never be the same again, and forever can be a very long time when tied to another being."

"I… I can… accept that." The teen whispered. "I… I'm not… ready to… die yet. Please… save… me."

"As you wish." Severus whispered in return.

Soon after that the girl lost consciousness. Severus sat down next to her and, as gently as he could, he lifted her into his arms and placed her in his lap. He easily supported her light weight while he made sure that he had easy access to her neck. Severus sighed again, this would be the first time that he actually turned anyone, but he didn't really have a choice any more since the girl agreed to allow him to save her by any means that he could.

Severus glared at the other occupant of the basement for a brief second before he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms and lap. He gently tilted the girl's head until it was resting against his right shoulder and slowly lowered his mouth to her neck. His fangs easily sank into the tender flesh and drained most of the blood that remained in the girl from her broken body. When that was done he closed the puncture wounds on her neck and bit into his left wrist. As gently as he could, Severus maneuvered the teen until she was leaning against Severus's chest so that both of his hands were free. He then pressed his bleeding wrist to the girl's mouth and gently coaxed her into drinking it by rubbing her throat in gentle manner. After a few minutes went by, the teen began to drink the blood without the gentle coaxing, even though she was still unconscious.

"That's it, little princess." Severus said softly. "Take as much as you need. There's no hurry, we have all the time in the world. Take you're time." He paused and closed his eyes for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of another feeding from him while he could before he focused his attention to the teen in his arms again. "That's a girl, you're doing well, but it'll still take a while for you to get strength back completely and heal fully." The last part was mostly Severus talking to himself and thinking aloud at the same time.

For the most part, time seemed to have slowed down for Severus as the teenager slowly drank his blood. What was only a span of minutes felt like hours to him and he felt like he was in a bit of a daze. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity later, Severus knew that it was time to stop his new fledgling from feeding. Again, he gently shifted the teen in his arms until he was able to carry her easily.

Severus stood up carefully and once again directed his death glare toward the other male in the room while vowing to himself that he would return later after he got his fledgling to a safe place. Right now the most important thing to him was the youth in his arms and her safety, which meant getting her away from her tormenter as quickly as possible. Severus strode out of the cell like room and went straight for the stairs. Once he was again on the ground floor he looked for a soft place to put the youth down on temporarily, he had no plans of walking out of this hell hole in broad daylight with a naked teenager in his arms. Too many questions would be asked of him and he was in no mood to deal an interrogation at this time. After all, the teen may be out of danger of dying, but she still needed some medical care and he was not going to tend to her wounds in the house said teen had been tortured in.

Minutes after getting to the ground floor was when Severus had found what appeared to be a living room. Upon entering this cramped room he spotted a couch and briskly walked over to it. With a great amount of care, Severus placed the girl on the couch in a manner that spoke of tenderness. Severus then took off his summer traveling cloak and lightly wrapped it around the teen before scooping her back into his arms. Without a backwards glace, Severus stalked out of the house. As soon as he was outside he Disapparated away from Godric's Hollow and to the first place that he thought of.

A few seconds later Severus appeared at his destination. As he took in his new surroundings he wondered to himself if he chose the right place to go in his time of need. He shoved that thought aside and scolded himself; of course this was the right place to go when he needed help. After all, this was the home of his best friend and was always open to him. Severus began the long walk through the immaculate grounds of the rather large estate. Minutes later he was standing in front of a set of double doors at the front of a huge manor.

There was a moment's hesitation as Severus shifted the teen enough to be able to ring the door bell before shifting her back into a more comfortable position in his arms. He also had enough time to kneel on the ground long enough to shift his traveling cloak around the still form in his arms in order to hide her features and then he was back on his feet again. He had no idea why he was being so cautious all of a sudden, so he just brushed it off without another thought about it. A couple minutes later the double doors opened to reveal a small house elf in a well kept tea cozy.

"Potions Master Snape, how is Missy helping you?" The female elf asked with a respectful bow.

"Where is your master?" Severus demanded.

The elf bowed again as she answered, "Master is in the den with Mistress and children. Is Sir coming in?"

"Of course I am." Severus snapped. The elf moved aside to let him in and before the elf could offer to take him to her master he stated roughly, "I know my way, thank you."

Severus skirted around the bowing elf without a second thought. Knowing the small creature as he did, he knew without a doubt that she would pop into the den ahead of him to inform his best friend of his arrival. So, instead of going straight to the den, he made a detour to his dear friend's private study in order to avoid seeing his best friend's wife and kids while he had a naked teen in his arms. It only took Severus a few minutes to reach his friend's private study. Moments after entering the study was when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Ah, Severus." An aristocratic voice said from the doorway. "What a pleasant surprise. Missy said that you had arrived and were carrying something, or some_one_. She seemed to think that Narcissa and the children should not be informed of your arrival. Is something wrong? You only use the front door when it's an emergency."

Severus turned to face his best friend. "You could definitely say that it is an emergency, Lucius. I'm sorry to have come when both children are here, but this was the only place I could think of to come at a moment's notice that I would be safe. Perhaps I should go before your family realizes I am here."

"It is fine, old friend, you're here now and you're staying.." Lucius stated firmly. "You know that you are always welcome here and that if you ever need anything that I am here for you. What is it that you need and what happened?" He pause a moment and then called, "Missy!"

"I have a teenager around the same age as my godchildren who is in need of medical attention and this was the safest place that I could think of to come to." Missy chose that time to make her appearance. "I didn't even stop to think that both of your kids would be here for the summer break." Severus sighed.

"Yes, Master? Is Master and Master's friend be needing something?" Missy asked.

"I need one of the potions kits that I made and left in my room for emergencies. I also need one of my clean long sleeved shirts and one of my clean pair of boxers immediately." Severus told the elf.

"Yes, Potions Mater, sir. Missy be back soon." The elf then popped away.

"A long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers?" Lucius repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You know you could have asked for something of Draco's or Candice's for the teen to wear." Lucius's eyes widened all of a sudden in comprehension. "Unless…?"

Severus nodded. "Yes." He murmured. "I chose my clothing because this teenager is my new fledgling. My clothing will be more soothing to this poor child until proper clothing can be bought."

"What happened?" Lucius demanded as Missy popped in long enough to deliver the requested items and give them to her master.

"I have rescued an abused teen from being severely beaten and raped." Severus growled. "It was the only way to save this young one's life." Severus walked over to the couch and gently placed his precious cargo on it and turned to his long time friend. Lucius gave Severus the items that had been brought.

"Will you need a hand?" Lucius offered. "And may I inquire who this teenager is?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm not really sure of her name yet."

"So this child is a female." Lucius stated with some unease.

"Yes." Severus answered "Very much so." He paused as he noticed how Lucius seemed to be so uneasy at finding out that the teenager was a female. "Is something, wrong, Luc?" Severus demanded softly.

"I do not think so." Lucius replied stiffly. "Do you need help with your… young lady?"

"No." Severus replied. "I do not think that would be wise right now. She could regain consciousness at any time and I don't know how she'll react to another male in the room besides myself. I do not even know how she will react to me." He paused a few seconds. "I hope that you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, Sev." Lucius sighed. "And I understand completely. I will be out in the hall if you need me. I'll make sure that Narcissa and the children will not know about you being here until you are ready for them to know." With that said Lucius walked out of his study and closed the door behind him


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Note to those reading True Nature the rest of chapter 17 is up with the important note and is now labeled 'Important note & Chapter 17'.**

Chapter 4:

"Well," Stated Severus as he looked down at his young fledgling. "I suppose that now would be a good time to get you cleaned up and put some clothes on you before Luc decides to come back in."

Severus knelt down in front of the couch. Very carefully, he moved his traveling cloak enough to expose the teenager's head. Severus took a long look at the girl's face. He was studying her facial features. There was something vaguely familiar about her and it took him a few long moments to realize why. His eyes widened in disbelief. It couldn't be, could it? There was no way that this girl could be the one that he had been searching for the last three years. And yet, the slight similarities between this teenager and the Boy-Who-Lived were very striking. So maybe it was possible that this young girl that he rescued could be the very girl he had spent the last three years searching for. There was only one way to find out for sure and that would be to wait until the teenager regained consciousness and ask her what her name is.

Another thing that Severus noticed as he was studying the girl's face was that she also looked kind of like Lily and James Potter. The longer he studied the teen, the more he was beginning to think, and maybe even fear, that this girl could very well be the missing Potter girl. And if that was indeed the case then that meant that he was so screwed; Petunia would freak out and probably blame Severus for not finding the girl sooner. Then again, there are now more important things to worry about than Petunia Evans. For instance, there was the youth's current mental state to worry about, among other things.

Severus reached out and gently brushed a strand of red hair out of the youth's face and tucked it behind her right ear. He then unwrapped his traveling cloak from around the teen as carefully as he could. After the teen's naked body was revealed, Severus took out some creams to put on the cuts and bruises that marred the girl's body. It took a few minutes for all of the cuts to heal over and the skin to look flawless. During those few minutes Severus was also able to get the bruises to heal and look like they were never there. When Severus was done with all of the cuts and bruises he dressed his fledging in the shirt and boxers that had been brought into the room earlier as gently as he could. With that done, Severus took out some potions that would take care of any internal damage that might have been done to the teen. Along with a few other potions, Severus managed to get the girl to swallow all of the potions by gently massaging her throat.

"Well, little one, you should be fine within a few days at the most." Severus murmured. "All that's left is for you to awaken and for me to learn your name." He paused for a moment. "But you still need to rest in order to regain your strength."

Severus sighed. He didn't really want to, but he should wake his charge some time soon. He needed to know her name, and it would be good to know anything else about the teen as well. Severus stood up from his knelling position and stretched a little. He leaned down and shifted the teen enough so that he could sit down on the couch as well. He sat down and allowed the teen's head to rest in his lap. It was only then that Severus allowed himself to begin to relax and let his mind wander a bit. He also allowed one of his hands to gently card through the youth's long hair. It was a few minutes later when an idea came to him. An idea that would tell him who the girl's parents are and still let the teen awaken on her own. It was a simple Japanese spell that he knew of that would reveal the names of the girl's parents. Well, it was certainly worth a try since he was curious about his charge's identity.

'_Well, it's now or never.'_ Severus thought to himself. "_Shimesu ryōshin_." He murmured softly. He had to know who her parents are, for both of their sakes.

Severus held his breath as he waited for the incantation to do its work. After a couple minutes he saw that words were beginning to shimmer above the unconscious teenage girl. The spell was finally taking effect. In about another minute he should have his answer as to who his charge's parents are. Severus sucked in a sharp breath as two names became clearer in black lettering, meaning that the girl's parents were dead. That her parents were…

"No." Severus whispered in an almost broken way. "Why her? Why did this have to happen to one who has lost so much?" He gasped softly. "I should have known, should have suspected this out come." Severus looked down at his fledgling sadly. "Do you even know who you are, my little one? I should have found you sooner." He was surprised moments later when blue eyes opened and met his own black eyes.

"Why are you so upset… so sad?" She asked softly after studying him for a couple minutes.

Severus blinked his surprise away. "I do not understand how this could have happened to one so young and so pure." He answered honestly. "I don't really understand how that man could have done the things that he has done to you."

"Pure?" The teen repeated in wonder. "You think of me as pure?"

"Yes." Severus stated firmly. "Because, despite everything that has been done to you, you still have a purity about you, little Illyria." By this time the teen was laying on her back with her face turned up toward Severus.

The teen's eyes widened in slight shock. "You know my name?" She gasped with a small twinge of fear in her voice.

"Yes, I know your name." Severus replied gently. "I also know who your parents were as well."

"I see." The girl, Illyria, murmured. "I know that you are the one who saved me, but I have no idea who you are or what your name is. I also don't know how you know my name or who my parents were." She had began to tremble at some point while she had been talking.

"Shh, Illyria, calm down." Severus gently said in a soothing manner. "I won't hurt you."

"For some reason, I find myself believing you." Illyria said in a soft tone. "Maybe it's partly because of the fact that you saved my life."

"Perhaps." Severus stated.

"Your name, please." Illyria requested quietly.

"Severus Snape." Severus replied. "I suppose that I should probably explain some things to you now."

"That would be nice." Illyria whispered.

Severus took a deep breath, but did not break eye contact with his fledgling. "I guess I should start with how I know who your parents were and how I know your name." Illyria nodded for him to continue. "I know that your full name is Illyria Katherine Potter and I know that because I used a Japanese spell that basically translates to 'reveal/disclose parents'. The spell revealed that your parents were Lily and James Potter. I know your full name because I had once been very good friends with your mother. I don't know if you know this or not, but you have a twin brother by the name of Harry James Potter. He was given his first name in honor of your paternal grandfather while your middle name was in honor of your paternal grandmother. Your father's parents died before either of you were born. Your mother's parents died some time after your brother and you were born."

"Wow. You know a lot about my family." Illyria stated. "Do I have any living family, Severus?" She didn't even notice that she called him by his given name. "I mean, I know my mom and dad, and now both grandparents, are dead, but what about my brother? Am I the only one left?" She needed to know if she was the last one alive in her family.

Severus actually smiled a little. "No, little one, you're not the only one left. Harry is living with your mother's older sister, Petunia, and her children." Severus paled suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Illyria demanded.

"Your aunt Petunia is going to mangle or kill me." Severus answered bluntly.

"Why?" Illyria asked curiosity.

"Because, Illyria, I promised her almost three years ago that I would try to find you and bring you home to her." Severus stated heavily. "I should have found you much sooner, it might have prevented some of this from happening to you."

Illyria sat up and leaned into Severus's right side. "Don't blame yourself, please. Even if you had found me sooner, it wouldn't have changed much."

"What do you mean?" Severus demanded as he wrapped his arms around Illyria's shoulders.

"Well, Severus,… um, I mean, Mr. Snape…" Illyria trailed off as Severus interrupted with a stern look.

"Stop!" Severus growled. "There is no need to be so formal with me, Illyria. To you I am Severus, to many others I am Professor Snape. I would like for you to use my given name, please." Severus paused for a moment. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference because Russell has been doing this to me for years, for almost as long as I can remember, to be honest." Illyria admitted.

"I see." Severus grumbled. "That is most unfortunate." On the inside he was furious at that revelation, but he was not about to let that show in case it scared Illyria.

Illyria stiffened all a sudden. "Don't you _dare_ pity me or feel sorry for me!" She hissed angrily. "Because I don't want or need either of them. Especially not from you!"

"Illyria, calm yourself!" Severus sighed. "I know better than to feel sorry for or pity a victim of any kind of abuse. I've dealt cases of some of my students being victims of abuse since I became the Head of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts." Slowly the teen relaxed again.

"So, you're a teacher?" Illyria inquired. She needed a change of subject.

"I am." Severus answered. "I teach at Hogwarts, where your brother is an attending student."

"Well, teach, what's your subject?" Illyria asked in a teasing and playful way.

Severus arched an eyebrow slightly. "I am a Potions Master." Severus stated. "Therefore, I teach potions, or at least attempt to, but many are not very talented with brewing much of anything." He grumbled.

"I see." Illyria giggled a little. "Sounds like it can be challenging and difficult. A nice combination to have." There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Severus snorted. "It can be very dangerous."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt." Illyria paused and tilted her head to look at Severus a little better. "So, tell me, teach, what exactly did you have to do in order to save me?"

Severus seemed to hesitate; he wasn't sure how she would react. "Are you sure you want to talk about this now?"

Illyria's eyes narrowed a little. "Well, yeah, I don't see why not. You were so serious about what ever it was that you were going to do to save me before I passed out earlier." She paused for a moment. "Unless there is something that you are trying to hide from me?" She made it a question with a touch of suspicion in her tone.

Severus wanted to growl and snarl like a feral animal. He didn't want to talk about this right now. But on the other hand, he also didn't want to upset Illyria by avoiding her question. Avoiding this conversation would solve absolutely nothing. That, and the teen was starting to suspect that he was trying to hide something from her. Well, perhaps it would be for the best that he got this over and done with quickly and then figure out how to deal with Illyria's reaction if it happened to be a bad reaction to learning about being turned into a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

"Are you going to say something or what?" Illyria demanded after several minutes of silence went by. She was starting to get annoyed. "Are you hiding something from me?" And suspicious.

"No, I am not hiding anything from you, _ma petite_. (_**French for 'my little one')**_" Severus murmured. "I am just trying to find a way to word the information you want without upsetting you."

"Just say it and stop tiptoeing around about it." Illyria growled. "Be blunt about it if you have to be, but please tell me."

"As you wish." Severus said with a sigh. "Try to stay calm."

"What's so bad that you are worried that I'll freak out or something?" Illyria asked curiously.

Severus sighed a little, again. He had been doing a lot of sighing that day. "I am a vampire." Severus stated plainly and emotionlessly. One of his masks effortlessly came back into place.

"I see." Illyria muttered. "And… what else?"

"There was only one thing that I was able to do in order to save your life." Severus admitted.

Illyria was starting to think that she might know where this was going, but she wanted to be sure and she was not about to let Severus off the hook so easily. "Go on." She requested. She was determined to make him say it one way or another, even if it meant that she had to play dumb about things.

Severus wondered if Illyria was purposely being difficult or if she honestly didn't know where this conversation was leading to. Either way could potentially be a pain in the ass. Problems could still very well arise at any time and he wasn't sure if he had the energy to deal with all of the potential problems that may or may not arise.

"The only thing that I could do to save you was to turn you into a vampire as well." Severus said tiredly. "So that is what I did."

"Now, see?" Illyria murmured. "That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?"

Severus blinked in slight surprise. "Is that all that you have to say on the matter?" He demanded.

"Things could be worse." Illyria stated with a shrug. "I would rather be turned into a vampire than be dead. So what's the big deal?"

Severus actually did growl at that. "Many would not be so unconcerned about learning they had become a vampire. Why are you being so nonchalant about this?" The teen was a little too calm for his liking; it was as if she were purposely ignoring her own feeling and emotions out of habit or something like that.

"But I am not many." Illyria said as she gave Severus a blank stare. "I've seen and been through too much for it to really bother me about now being a vampire." She gave an indifferent type of shrug. "You wouldn't really care either if you had been through what I have. You learn to accept some things as they come along. I actually don't mind the prospect of being a vampire. Like I said before, it's better than being dead. I will not apologize be being calm about this."

Severus pulled the teen closer to his body. "I am not asking for any type of apology, _ma petite_." Severus smoothly stated. "I was just surprised by how calmly you are handling this situation." To himself he added silently, _'And maybe even a little worries as well, to be honest about it. Something isn't right. She's too calm and closed off after everything that took place today. She should be upset about at least __**something**__, I would think.'_

"This situation is far better than the situation that I was in." Illyria whispered brokenly. "Better than letting that **man** do as he wished to me and my body. Better than always letting him always do as he pleased." She was trying to be strong, but it wasn't completely working for her any more, because everything was slipping. She was saying too much, letting too much be known. She refused to cry, though, at least not for her broken childhood and she just wasn't in the mood to break down. _'Stop thinking about it! Now isn't the time for it.'_ She scolded herself. _'I just don't want to remember anymore! I want it to go away! All of it! Why couldn't I have stopped any of it from happening? What did I do to deserve the abuse I've lived through? Why won't it all just go away?'_

Severus sensed the sudden change in his fledgling almost instantly. The way she had just spoken was a good indicator that she was becoming upset very quickly. With a muttered curse, Severus gently pulled the teen into his lap and made sure that she was facing him. He then gently cupped the teen's chin and made her look into his eyes. He had an idea of what might have been going through the youth's mind just by the words she had uttered. And he didn't like what could be going through the teen's mind. A victim blaming themselves for what had been done to them was most likely what was going through Illyria's mind, or something damn near close to it. Severus would have to try to put a stop to that kind of thought process going on in his young fledglings mind before things could get out of hand.

"What happened to you was in **no way** your fault." Severus said in a soft, yet firm tone. "Do you understand me, little one? It **was not** your fault that any of it happened to you. Never think that any of it was in any sort of way your fault."

"But…" Illyria tried to choke out as tears gathered in her eyes against her will. Her beautiful eyes shimmering with the unshed tears as she continued to look into Severus's eyes a little longer.

"No." Severus stated firmly. He placed a light kiss on Illyria's forehead and then pulled her to his chest. Soon after that he began to rock the teen in order to try to soothe the distraught teenager. "Let it out, dearest, just let it all go. You've held it all in for long enough." A small pause ensued and he added very softly, "I will not let you blame yourself for something you had no control over."

That was all it took for Illyria to break down in Severus's arms. All of the tears and sorrows that she had been fighting off for so long were finally allowed to be released. She buried her face in Severus's chest and just let everything go, tears and all. Being in the safe and warm embrace of the man who had saved her from the hell she had been living was a relief in a way. She had never allowed herself to break down like this before, but somehow, this just felt right. She felt like she could actually be herself in front of this man. She also felt safe for the first time in her whole life.

The minutes slowly ticked by as Illyria cried herself into an exhausted sleep. Severus was hesitant to move in case he ended up waking his young charge after she finally wore herself out. Illyria needed the rest after all the stress that had been going on. Severus gave a very small sigh. It had surprised him that Illyria wasn't upset with now being a vampire. What had made the teen in his arms break down had been about the situation she had been in before Severus had saved her.

Severus's arms tightened a little around the sleeping teen. There was no way in hell that he would allow Illyria to ever be sent back to that kind of life if he could help it. No one deserved to go through what Illyria had faced her whole life. Severus promised himself as he held the teen that he would protect her as much as he could from now on and not just because he was the one who had saved and turned her. For some reason, it was more than that and he refused to question what it might be at the time. For now it would just be pushed aside and he would ponder later what it could possibly mean.

As more time went by, Severus wondered if Lucius was still out in the hall. He also wondered how much time had passed since Lucius had left his own office in order to give Severus the privacy to tend to his fledgling. He had been so focused on his young charge that he hadn't even bothered to try to keep track of the time. He really should get up and go to the room he had here in Malfoy Manor. He would be able to make sure that Illyria was much more comfortable sleeping in a bed instead of on her sire's lap. Then again, Severus wasn't really sure if he wanted to risk waking the girl after she had finally fell into a peacefully slumber. While he had been contemplating on whether or not to go to his own room and make both of them comfortable he had ended up falling asleep without realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was a couple hours later when Lucius Malfoy walked back into his office and closed the door softly behind him. He figured that his friend and the girl could use some nourishment and had decided to bring in a couple wine-like bottles of blood, along with sealed bags of blood, like the kind used at blood banks. It was then that he actually noticed the scene in front of him. Lucius had to force back a gasp of surprise at seeing Severus asleep on the couch with the young redhead curled up in his lap. Both of them seemed relaxed in their sleep.

Lucius silently moved a little closer to the couch and its occupants. He was curious about Severus's young charge because Severus never allowed anyone that close to him for a prolonged period of time. Lucius couldn't help but wonder what that might mean and he wondered who the girl could be. The way Severus was holding the girl spoke of protectiveness. Lucius took the time to study the sleeping teen for a couple of minutes. It was after Lucius had gotten a good look at the teen when he could no longer hold in a gasp of surprise.

That sudden soft noise in the office was what woke Severus; even in his sleep his senses were on high alert. His eyes snapped open and looked directly toward where the noise had originated from. It was to his surprise to see that the soft sound must have come from Lucius, because he was the only other person in the office besides the pair on the couch. He carefully looked his friend over and noticed that Lucius seemed to be very surprised about something. Severus knew that it could be because of the compromising position that he and his fledgling were in, but his gut was telling him that there was more to it than that.

Severus's eyes narrowed slightly as Lucius shakily placed the items in his hands and arms on the desk near the couch. Lucius seemed to be very shaken about something and it was making Severus slightly suspicious about why his friend seemed to be so unnerved. Lucius met Severus's eyes as he took a couple slow steps backward in order to put a little distance between his friend and the sleeping teen. He could not believe what he was seeing; the girl that was now his friend's fledgling was a girl that he had seen once before about a year or more ago. In that moment of seeing the girl's features, Lucius knew exactly who she was and knew that this situation could one day lead to trouble.

Severus arched an eyebrow elegantly. "Is there a problem, Lucius?" Severus asked sarcastically in a whisper, he was acutely aware that Illyria was still asleep and didn't want to wake her. He also gently pulled her a little closer instinctively.

"Severus." Lucius gasped in shock. "Do you have any idea who that girl is?! What this could lead to in the future?!" He demanded angrily. He began pacing in order to try to get out some of his frustration. "This could have devastating consequences down the road. Do you have any idea what you have done, Severus?"

"Lucius! What in the hell has gotten into you? Shut up before you end up waking her!" Severus growled. He would have continued speaking, but he felt a slight shifting in his lap. "Damn it." He cursed softly. He looked up and noticed that Lucius had stopped pacing at the sound of Severus's cursing.

Illyria shifted slightly in her sleep. Something seemed to be calling to her to wake up. She didn't want to wake up because for the first time ever, she felt safe. But that **something**, that **nagging feeling**, was trying to tell her that she may not be as safe as she thought. _'What?'_ her sleep fogged brain questioned. She shifted a little more and began to slowly wake up. Even though Illyria was still somewhat asleep, her senses informed her that Severus had seemed to be arguing with someone and that was why her senses were telling her to wake up. As she was becoming more awake, she noticed how Severus form stiffened under her.

Under her? Wait a second…. What? All of a sudden Illyria's eyes snapped open at the thought of her sire being under her. Her eyes came in contact with a shirt clad chest. She slowly raised her head and made eye contact with Severus. As her eyes met his, Illyria let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding in. Okay, so that meant that it wasn't part of her sleep deprived imagination that Severus had tensed as she had been waking up. So, did that mean that there really was someone else in the room with her and her savior?

Severus stared into the confused eyes of his fledgling. He should have known that with them being so close that anything that might affect his emotions might in turn end up waking his new charge. It would seem that they were developing some kind of connection already and Severus was not sure what to make of it. Severus was aware of Lucius still standing still a few feet in front of him, but he didn't pay his old friend any attention just at the moment. Severus didn't move as he allowed Illyria to observe him and his posture. He knew that he was too tense for his own good, but right now he couldn't help it with the way that Lucius was acting.

"Severus?" Illyria asked softly in slight confusion.

"Yes, Illyria?" Severus replied just as softly and noticed how his friend Lucius stiffened at the sound of not only Illyria's voice, but at her name as well.

"You're tense." Illyria stated as her eyes narrowed slightly. She tilted he head slightly in suspicion. Is something wrong?" She asked.

A soft gasp from behind her had Illyria tensing up as well. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that there was indeed another person in the room with Severus and her. Fear began to enter her eyes and she closed them tight in order to try to hide it from Severus. She went to try to move away from Severus, but his hands found their way to her hips and held her in tightly in place.

"Illyria," Severus began gently. "Calm yourself, _ma petite_, you're safe." He tried to soothe her.

She shook her head and opened her eyes. "What's going on, Severus?" Illyria demanded as her hands moved down and covered her sire's hands with her own. "You never did get around to telling me where we are. So, where are we?" She purposely ignored the presence behind her in order to try to remain calm.

"Illyria," Severus said with a soft sigh. He loosened his grip on the teen's hips so that he would not inadvertently end up hurting her. Besides, it seemed like she was calming herself down. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I come in here to bring you some fresh blood, Severus, and what do I find?" Lucius said softly. "I find out exactly who your new fledgling is, my friend." He shook his head and then noticed how the teenager tensed so much at the sound of his voice and he silently cursed himself. Of course the girl would recognize his voice, even though it had been a long time since the girl had heard him say a thing in her presence. This was not going to end very well. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Severus would be furious when he found out the truth, and it looked like the truth would be coming out very soon.

Illyria stiffened at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice! And who that voice belonged to all too well. She had been looking at a spot behind Severus, but at the sound of Lucius's voice, her startled eyes flew back to her sire's eyes. She pulled away from Severus so fast that he didn't have time to react as she backed herself away from both males and leaned against the nearest wall, which happened to be behind the desk. She should have known! She should have known better than to trust anyone but herself! Russell had always said that he would sell her to a man like Lucius Malfoy one day and had even brought the aristocrat to the cottage once even though Lucius himself said that he would never buy her once he knew exactly who she was. She should have known that it had all been some kind of ploy. Feign interest in her and then years later have someone go liberate her so that he didn't have to buy her. And to think that she had actually trusted Severus and all of those things that he had said to her! He even let her sleep in his lap! All in order to gain her trust and then throw it in her face when her new master finally showed up? She should never have given him her consent to save her; now she would rather be dead than to realize that her 'savior' saved her in order to bring her to another man to abuse her. For Merlin's sake, Severus was friends with Lucius Malfoy, so what else could be the conclusion? How could she allow herself to believe all of those **lies** that Severus had told her about her supposedly remaining family members and him finding her for them? She couldn't believe that she had bought all of those **lies** that he had told her.

Severus watched in confusion the reaction his fledgling had to Lucius's voice. He had seen the pure fear that Illyria had in her eyes before she had moved as fast. Fear that was not only directed at Lucius, but at Severus himself as well. Severus didn't understand what was going on with his fledgling, but he was damn well going to find out. He raised a hand in order to reach out to Illyria but she flinched at the movement and began to tremble. He turned his eyes to his friend and saw that his friend had a guilty look to him. What the hell was going on? And why did he have this horrible feeling that he had somehow lost what little bit of trust that he had established with Illyria? Severus needed answers and he needed them now!

TBC……

A/N: Hehe, sorry to leave it like this, but it was the best place to end the chapter and leave everyone wondering about what will happen next. Are Illyria's new suspicions about Severus correct? If they aren't, then will Severus be able to regain his charge's trust again? And what will Severus think of the real reason why Illyria reacted the way she did to the sound of Lucius's voice? Stay tuned for the next chapter and those questions will most likely be answered.


End file.
